


Omakes and Outtakes - The Calling

by Kangalia



Series: KHR AU - The Calling [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Nana, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangalia/pseuds/Kangalia
Summary: A collection of omakes and outtakes from my story 'The Calling'. Some may be crack-ish, but most will (probably) be about character relationships (PG only!) and day-to-day awesomeness. They will not fit in with the original story, and you do not need to read the original story to understand these (minus some terms that will be explained in the notes at the bottom of each and every omake).Have fun and enjoy!





	Omakes and Outtakes - The Calling

Magisters, despite commonly being mistaken as such, _were not human!_ The amount of people who would call themselves ‘human’ one moment and then burst into multi-coloured flame the next were staggering (as in, including around 85-90% of the population) and were most likely just misinformed. However, there were always a few people who liked to call themselves ‘human’ in a way of trying to cover their own insanity and ridiculousness since they were just plain barmy. It usually came with their job description, unfortunately.

They usually forget to read the small print.

Or, at least that’s what Tsunakira had discovered in her meager two decades of living (or what she was actually reading from a book written by one of her favourite comedy writers, and had then therefore agreed with).

She’d also read that the Feles themselves seemed to be much more responsible and, god forbid, _normal,_ compared to the rest of the species inhabiting their strange world of Akaria and she had therefore agreed with that assessment as well (not just on principle, this time. She had hands on experience. Her own (self-proclaimed) tutor was a Feles, after all, and despite his sadistic tendencies and denied, overprotective attitude towards her, he seemed relatively sane in comparison to most of the stuff she experiences in a day. And that’s _saying_ something).

Then, there are times when Tsunakira believes that Feles are there just to annoy the crap out of everyone (or, in her tutor’s case, (debatably) read their minds and _then_ annoy the crap out of everyone because of what they just thought about, while simultaneously creeping those people out so they couldn’t even protest). Most of the time, those moments were few and far between, but that didn't mean they didn't happen (with seeimingly increasing frequency lately, much to her her horror).

...And of course, one of those moments was now.

* * *

 “Tsuna, you shouldn’t hold your book so close to the window if you-”

The brunette twenty-year-old jolted in shock at the voice that had appeared by her left ear, her prized (very expensive) book flying out of her desperately panicking fingers and sailing straight out of the large, open bay window of her home. The same cushioned bay window she had been sitting in, comfortably fanning herself in the morning sun before having to inevitably get ready for work. Keyword: _had_.

“-don’t want to drop your book into the pond.”

Splash.

“God-damnit Reborn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here a list of terms you might not understand if you haven't read the story:
> 
> Magisters - Evolved humans with the ability to harness their 'Spirit Flames' (Dying Will Flames) and can bond with a Feles. Make up most of Akaria's population and around a third of their military force. Range from different ranks and come of age/bond with a Feles when they turn thirteen. Belong to five overall kingdoms and their characteristics (height, hair colour, eye colour, etc,) are all affected by their parents' kingdom of origin. Most Magisters are easily associated with a certain country due to these characteristics (think the Uchiha Clan from Naruto - all easily recognisable, even without the Sharingan).
> 
> Feles - Magically imbued, domestic-looking cats that range in shape, size and fur colour, although there's usually a small patch of colour that signifies their flame attribute. They usually do not exceed the size of a Maine Coon (largest domestic cat breed) and so not get smaller than a Singapura cat (smallest cat breed in the world), although there have been exceptions. Can also harness Spiritual Flames due to their life force being intertwined with them, but do not for the worry of running out and killing themselves (unless they are bonded, in which they do so without worry due to their Magister's power supporting/boosting them). Most bond with a Magister, but some can reject their parts if they find them unsuitable and/or 'not worthy'. Never has a Magister rejected a Feles bond.
> 
> Akaria - My own custom-created world. There are five separate kingdoms, each with their own capital city and government and certain characteristics/personalities of Magisters and Feles are found in the different kingdoms. Each kingdom has their language, however there's a general language for all five countries to use to allow for easier trade agreements/settling disputes between kingdoms. Children are brought up multi-lingual and so have to know both languages by their 'coming-of-age' otherwise it's seen as a disgrace (usually pinned on the parents'/teachers' incompetence).


End file.
